The overall objective of this program research project is to conduct a series of studies focused on related dimensions of a central unifying theme; that is, the examination of innovative, multidimensional approaches to the assessment phase of the nursing process to insure health promotion among clients. The three projects and the specific questions to be answered by each are as follows: A. Assessment of Outpatient Clients' Health Beliefs and Values 1. Is there a relationship between clients' health beliefs and values and the extent to which they engage in self health care activities? 2. What is the relationship between certain demographic variables and clients' health beliefs and values, and the extent to which they engage in self health care activities? B. Assessment of Hospitalized Clients' Health-Risk Behaviors, Value of Health, Health Locus of Control and Health Knowledge 1. What are the health risk behaviors, value of health, health locus of control, and health knowledge of hospitalized clients? 2. Is there a relationship among health risk behaviors, value of health, health locus of control, and health knowledge of hospitalized clients? 3. Is there a relationship among health risk behaviors, value of health, health locus of control, health knowledge, and baseline demographic variables of hospitalized clients? C. Assessment of Adolescent Mother-Infant Attachment 1. What behaviors are exhibited by adolescent mothers during the attachment process with their first newborns? 2. What bio-psycho-socio-cultural factors influence the attachment process between adolescents and their first newborns? Data collection at the appropriate sites is completed for the first two projects, and will be completed for the third by August 1, 1983. Data analysis (1) including descriptive statistics, multiple regression and ANOVA will be undertaken during this final year of the project as well as (2) interpretation of results (3) reporting and (4) publishing of findings, and (5) writing of a final report.